finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kilika Port
Kilika 'kɪ.lɪ.kə is an island off the southern coast of the Spira mainland, consisting of a small port and village, a large jungle and a Temple of Yevon. It is known for being the home of High Summoner Ohalland and the Kilika Beasts, the local blitzball team. Kilika Temple situated on a fire mountain, is located on the far side of the forest north of the village. The flames around the temple change color when a summoner prays for the power of the aeon, Ifrit, or when visited by priests and Yevonites. Should the flame turn blue, it the temple has been filled with fiends. Story ''Final Fantasy X Kilika is Yuna's first stop during her pilgrimage. Though the Crusaders and Yuna's guardians onboard ''S.S. Liki attempted to stop it, Sin reaches Kilika and decimates the port with strong hurricane-like winds. Once Yuna arrives, she performs a sending for those killed in Sin's attack. The next day, Yuna and her guardians head through the tropical forest to the temple of Yevon, encountering a Sinspawn along the way. Outside the temple, after an encounter with the Luca Goers, a rival blitzball team, Wakka prays for victory at upcoming blitzball tournament while the others meet summoner Dona and her guardian Barthello. Upon learning that Tidus is not officially a guardian, Dona has Barthello push him onto the elevator leading to the Cloister of Trials, hoping he would get in trouble. Shortly after Tidus catches up with the others, Yuna emerges with the new aeon. ''Final Fantasy X-2 At the dawn of the Eternal Calm, Kilika's village has been rebuilt and is a bustling port town. The island is caught amid the turbulent politics of New Yevon and the Youth League, respectively led by Barthello and Dona. While Dona and the Youth League set up base on Kilika Port, Barthello and the New Yevonites take refuge in Kilika Temple. When the Gullwings learn of an "awesome sphere" being hoarded by New Yevon, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine fight their way through the woods to the temple so they can steal the sphere. Depending which side they give the sphere to, the Gullwings gain an allegiance with the side they choose and become enemies with the opposing faction. When fiends start emerging from the temple the Gullwings rush in to stop the outpour. Despite being on opposing sides, Barthello leads his followers to keep the fiends from reaching Dona before YRP defeat Ifrit. Later, Dona and Barthello reconcile and the island returns to peace. Temple Aeon *Ifrit Locations *'Kilika Village''' *'Kilika Harbor' *'Kilika Woods' *'Youth League Fort' (Final Fantasy X-2) * Kilika Temple Secret Areas *A small plateau overlooking the village and jungle where Cactuars like to hang out. Quests ''Final Fantasy X Temple Trials The aim is to extinguish the fire in the main room. *Remove the '''Kilika Sphere' from the pedestal to the left and insert it into the recess next to the door ahead, incinerating it. *Take the sphere out again and head through the opening, inserting it into the north wall, creating a glyph. *Remove the sphere once more and insert it into one of the recesses on the side walls. *Examine the charred glyph to open the wall and take the Glyph Sphere from the pedestal. *Put the sphere into the unoccupied side recesses, and go into room ahead and step on the shining tile to bring the pedestal closer. *Take the Kilika Sphere from the wall near the tile and insert it into the pedestal. Push the pedestal onto the shining tile so that it moves the platform downwards. *Return to the previous room and collect the Glyph Sphere and then insert it into the vacant recess where the last Kilika Sphere was, extinguishing the flames and opening another wall. *Ignore the small room and go down the stairs to where the pedestal ended up to collect a final Kilika Sphere. *Insert this into the door ahead and then go back into the small room to collect a Destruction Sphere. *Go back down the stairs and to the right recess and insert the sphere, destroying the wall. *Collect the Red Armlet from the chest and go to the door ahead, take the Kilika Sphere out and head inside, completing the trials. ''Final Fantasy X-2 Search for the Squatter Monkeys In the Residential Area, a woman in blue standing beside two young girls and a monkey will ask the player to find monkeys and bring them to her. There are thirteen Squatter Monkeys hiding in various spots in the Kilika Woods and can be located by a screeching noise, and pressing . They will automatically be brought to the woman. Once all thirteen monkeys have been found she will give the player the Chaos Maelstrom Garment Grid. Chocobo Treasures Sending a chocobo to Kilika to look for treasures finds the following items (depending on the chocobo's level): Episode Complete To get Episode Complete in Kilika the player must fulfill the following requirements: *Chapter 1 – The player must witness the cutscenes at Dona's house. *Chapter 2 - The player can view a cutscene at the Kilika Docks after giving the awesome sphere to either Youth League or New Yevon. *Chapter 3 - The player must complete the hotspot mission at the temple. *Chapter 4 - The player must view all possible CommSphere transmissions at both Kilika Island and Temple before and after the Tobli Hunt mission. The player will first see Dona talking alone, then put the sphere on a balloon. Eventually, Barthello will break the Sphere. *Chapter 5 - The player can see Dona and Barthello reunite. ''Final Fantasy X-2 Missions Chapter One Awesome Sphere Heist! :''Note: This is a compulsory mission which is required to complete the game.'' Break through the checkpoints in the woods and at the Temple steps. Once you're in, acquire the sphere that New Yevon's been hiding in the Temple! *'Objective': Capture the Awesome Sphere. *'Unlock': Complete Where's Wakka and Claim the Treasure Sphere. *'Reward': Awesome Sphere. Chapter Three Pest Control :''Note: This is a compulsory mission which is required to complete the game.'' Restore order by stamping out the fiends coming from Kilika Temple! *'Objective': Put a stop to the fiends' rampage. *'Unlock': Becomes available at beginning of Chapter Three. *'Reward': Samurai dressphere (found lying on the floor before the Antechamber and can be collected by the player) Treasure ''Final Fantasy X'' ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Chapter 1 *Ether *Mana Tablet *Antidote x2 *Eye Drops x2 *Phoenix Down *Light Curtain *Holy Water x2 *Star Curtain *Lunar Curtain *1500 gil *Megalixir (in the secret area in the tree) *Menace of the Deep Garment Grid (use the passwords correctly without fighting any guards). Chapter 2 *Turbo Ether *Mana Tablet x2 Shops ''Final Fantasy X'' Kilika Village Shop ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Port Merchant Temple Merchant This shop is only available during Chapters 3 and 5. Enemy formations ''Final Fantasy X Kilika Forest *Dinonix, Killer Bee *Dinonix, Killer Bee, Yellow Element *Dinonix, Yellow Element *Ragora *Ragora, Killer Bee x2 *Ragora x2 *Yellow Element, Killer Bee *Lord Ochu (Optional Boss) Kilika Temple steps *Sinspawn Geneaux, Geneaux's Tentacle x2 (Boss) Final Fantasy X-2 Chapter 1= *Stalwart *Protochimera *Red Elemental x2, Death Dauber *League Fighter x2 *Red Elemental x2, Chocobo *Death Dauber x2, Chocobo *Yevon Guard x2 *Yevon Guard x2, Yevon Defender *League Scout x2, League Fighter *Protochimera, Chocobo *YSLS-Zero (Boss) |-|Chapter 3= *Assassin Bee x2 *Chocobo *Daeva *Daeva x2 *Haunt x2 *Ironside *League Mage *League Raider *League Warrior *Pairika x2 *Pairika, Zurvan *Queen Coeurl *Watcher-R *Watcher-S *Yevon's Finest *Yevon Striker x2 *Yevon Striker x2, Yevon's Finest *Ifrit (Boss) |-|Chapter 5= *Taromaiti x2 *YAU-71, Yevon's Finest x3 *Queen Coeurl x2, Assassin Bee *Dolmen x2 *Assassin Bee x2, Chocobo *Queen Coeurl x2, Taromaiti *Ironside *Assassin Bee x2, Taromaiti *Chocobo *Taromaiti x2, Watcher-R *Queen Coeurl x2, Chocobo *Assassin Bee x3, Chocobo *Dolmen x2, Watcher-A Music The music played in Kilika village right after Sin attacks is "Wandering Flame". "Spira Unplugged" is played other times when the player is in Kilika. "Calm Before The Storm" is played in Kilika Woods and the choral "Hymn of the Fayth" is played inside the temple. The theme of Kilika in ''Final Fantasy X-2 is simply called "Kilika". Non-''Final Fantasy'' Appearances ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable Kilika appears in ''Itadaki Street Portable as an area, as seen in Final Fantasy X. ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Mobile'' The Besaid and Kilika islands form a stage in this crossover between Dragon Quest and Final Fantasy. Gallery Trivia *If the player revisits Kilika via the airship, Fahrenheit can be seen floating not so far away from Kilika Port. *Kilika Town is the only returning location to undergo a significant aesthetic change in Final Fantasy X-2. de:Kilika es:Kilika fr:Kilika ja:クリック vi:Kilika Category:Final Fantasy X Locations Category:Towns Category:Temples Category:Islands Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Locations